Sorcerer's Page
by Mellow Rainbow
Summary: Mungkin ini hanyalah beberapa halaman yang berisikan tentang bagaimana diriku memandangmu juga mengagumi pribadimu. Selintas kisah remaja kita dimana tak banyak frasa dan kata yang menggambarkannya, hanya kau dan aku juga perasaan kita yang saling bicara.


**.**

 **.**

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Story © Ernest Heatherfiel**_

 _ **With: Canon/OOC (mungkin)/Typo(s)/etc**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kau tahu betapa aku ingin selalu di sampingmu, betapa aku mengagumi pribadimu—bunga yang berdiri tegar dan terasa rapuh di saat bersamaan. Seolah dunia kedua bagiku, melihat betapa menakjubkannya bakatmu, senyum bahagiamu yang selalu muncul dalam benakku, segala tentang dirimu.

"Kau melamunkan apa, Severus?" tanyamu membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku darimu.

"Tidak," ucapku singkat namun kau hanya tertawa dengan begitu ringannya.

"Hei, bukannya menggunakan sihir di luar Hogwarts itu ilegal?" tanyamu dengan nada yang seolah menggelikan bagiku.

"Selama tidak mengganggu para Muggle itu kurasa sah-sah saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis, dan kau pun bangun dari pembaringanmu.

Kau mengambil beberapa helai rumput kecil, menggenggamnya, meniupnya hingga setiap dari helaian itu terbawa arus angin. Perlahan satu dari setiap helai tumbuh menjadi sekuntum bunga kecil, kelopaknya putih mengkilat laksana embun, dan berputar sampai akhirnya terbang jauh. Seperti biasanya, sihirmu selalu terlihat indah juga menakjubkan di saat bersamaan.

"Bagaimana?" tanyamu yang masih tersenyum, terutama saat melihat wajahku yang sedang terkagum-kagum.

"Biasa saja," balasku singkat dan kau pun mendesah kecewa.

Aku masih berbaring dengan memalingkan tubuhku darimu sembari tersenyum tipis dan berbisik, "Itu bagus sekali, Lily."

"Heeeh? Apa katamu? Aku tidak mendengarnya, Severus?" tanyamu sambil menggoncangkan beberapa kali tubuhku.

"Apa-apaan itu. Aku takkan mengatakannya buat yang kedua kalinya," balasku—kau pun memalingkan wajahmu ke arah lain, meski kutahu saat itu sebuah senyuman masih terukir di wajahmu.

"Sebenarnya aku dengar lho," lanjutmu seolah mengejekku.

Kita berbaring, saling membelakangi. Kurasakan sedikit jarak antara kau dan aku, antara tubuh remaja kita berdua. Ya aku tahu, aku memang tak mengharapkan lebih dari ini terutama saat kau mengenal James, tetapi berada di sampingmu dan memimpikan saat dimana kelak mungkin aku bisa menggenggam jemarimu, memelukmu mungkin—meski itu bayangan yang agak berlebihan, itu sudah cukup Lily.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu di Slytherin, Severus?" tanyamu membuatku diam agak lama.

"Tidak punya," jawabku singkat. Kau pun bangun, setengah berduduk, lalu memandangiku.

"Apa?" tanyaku yang kemudian berbalik menghadapmu.

"Kau ini, mau sampai kapan seperti ini terus?" tanyamu kembali sembari memegang rambut hitam di dahiku lalu sedikit merapikannya.

"Asalkan ada kau. Itu pun sudah cukup," sahutku sembari memejamkan mataku, merasakan tiap usapanmu di dahiku.

"Iya, mungkin. Hei, aku tidak akan selamanya ada untukmu tahu!" Kau menyentil dahiku, membuatku mengaduh. Kau tertawa dan meminta maaf melihatku mengusap-usap dahiku.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku balik, kau terlihat bergumam memikirkannya.

"Gryffindor menyenangkan, maksudku mereka baik padaku... " Kau melamun, memejamkan mata kala angin berhembus lewat.

Ekspresimu tak pernah ubah. Kau yang selalu terlihat menikmati hidupmu. Kau yang selalu terlihat tak pernah menyesali apapun. Terkadang lagi senyum-senyum kecil terbersit dalam gurat wajahmu, ekspresi yang kadang kuharapkan muncul karena memikirkanku—ah, aku rasa aku terlalu bermimpi. Aku tidak lain hanyalah seorang kutu buku di perpustakaan Hogwarts, seorang maniak ramuan. Jika dibandingkan dengan kau memang jauh, melihat bakatmu yang tumbuh pesat membuatku tak bisa lagi menyombongkan diri akan kemampuanku yang minim di hadapanmu.

Meski begitu aku bersyukur akan setiap momen kebersamaan kita.

"Apa kau menyesal bertemu denganku, Lily?" tanyaku, kau pun membuka matamu dan seolah menatap begitu jauh ke dalamku.

"Bisakah kau berjanji... bahwa apapun jawabannya kita tetaplah sahabat?" tanyamu balik dan membuatku sedikit menunduk, mengangguk kecil.

Kau menjatuhkan diri di pangkuanku, membuatku sedikit terkejut, sesaat kemudian kau bergumam pelan, "Terima kasih sudah memandangku sebagaimana diriku dan pertemuanku denganmu adalah salah satu hal yang paling kusyukuri dalam hidupku."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mungkin yang kubisa sekarang hanyalah membohongi perasaanku padamu untuk menepati janji kita, karena aku tak membutuhkannya jika itu menjauhkanku darimu sekarang. Namun, ia akan tetap hidup, Lily. Perasaan ini akan tetap tumbuh di sudut hatiku meski ini artinya menodai persahabatan kita. Sesuatu yang akan tetap kusimpan dan kujaga hingga akhir hidupku.

"Berteman?" tanyamu yang kemudian bangkit dan menyuguhkan satu lagi senyuman buatku.

"Berteman," jawabku singkat hingga akhirnya tawa kembali bersemi di wajahmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

 _A/N : Akh~ Itu kemarin denger gosip temen, katanya siiih katanya kalau cowo ama cewe itu sahabatan kdg ngga tulus ya? dalam artian pasti ada perasaan cinta diantara salah satunya. Well, kalau itu dibandingin ama hidup gw sih, gw dengan temen-temen cewe gw biasanya saling cekik satu sama lain (persahabatan macam apa ini?)_

 _Wokeh, makasih udah baca dan mereview Drabble ini._

 _My First Shot on Harry Potter area._


End file.
